Mountain View Park
by Jovieta
Summary: A day at a park might end in more romance than Robin and Starfire expected. Rated for...romance?
1. Chapter 1

_Just a one-shot I wanted to do over the weekend, since this was inspired at a park I went to with my friend yesterday. It will NOT be the park in Jump City, but at a different city, my city in fact, but I will not say the name. The city isn't much of a city, it's more of a town, so keep in mind; this park is quite small.  
Note to all Forced to Learn readers, or what's left of 'em: I've been putting a lot of time into school, a lot more than usual, but not _that _much. So. Do not expect updates very often, maybe from every other weekend. But I _will _update sometime tonight or tomorrow, once I return from Carson (if you even know where that is.)  
Now, just to tell you Inuyasha fans, my Inuyasha/Teen Titans WILL be coming BEFORE any of the other fanfictions I have in mind, even the Harry Potter/Teen Titans one. I've been having to record Inuyasha every night(I pray to God that I can get Dish DTV sometime) so I might be bland on some of the facts, but I have access to facts through full episode summaries, so I might not be a dull baka all the time. -  
NOW, to the fan fiction info: THIS IS A ONE-SHOT SO DEAL WITH IT. Do NOT ask me to make it a series, or a mini-series, thank-you.  
For new readers(ones who haven't read any of my other works): Don't expect this to be very good, so, if you're disappointed and you feel this is a waste of your time, don't complain. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Title: Mountain View Park  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, nor this park.  
Claimer: I do own ONE thing, though, THE BEE.  
----------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight basked the park with a warm light as it fell over the horizon, refusing to stay, much to the few children's displeasure. The light, balmy breeze picked up the volleyball net, which was staked to the west south side of the park.  
On the west north side of the park were the bathrooms (unfortunately, security cameras watched the entrances) and a small area full of large picnic tables; this was all paved over the grass.  
Further down towards the east, lay a pit of sand, which colorful, almost futuristic playground equipment was located, and few small children played while their parents pried them off to return to their homes.  
Further down, and more to the west, was a large pond, giving off a crooked 'L' shape. Two sprinklers, having three waterways, were placed to the left and right.  
Along some of the hilly parts of the sandy and grassy terrain were picnic tables, some covered with roofs, and some not.

Robin looked over at Starfire, who was sitting in front of the mossy pond, looking out to the setting sun. It's rays reached over the pond, with the help of shining Lilly pads, as if reaching out to her beauty. A small smile spread over his lips at the way it warmed her skin, her whole self. She gingerly closed her shiny emerald orbs, and smiled partly, only revealing her perfectly straight upper teeth.  
Robin stood on granite plaque and put his hand on the large maple tree implanted in front of him. He looked out ahead of him, where a small fish flopped out of the water with shining scales.  
"Robin?" Starfire called while putting her chin on her left knee, which was pulled to her chest, and her right leg lay under it. She wrapped her arms around her legs, as if she was cold, which she surely wasn't.  
"Yeah?" Robin walked forward, but not before glancing behind him to see if there friends had arrived yet…no. They had arrived to the park while visiting a city, which was more of a town than anything, to stop Cardiac, who was one of the worst, but not weakest, foes they had ever faced. Ironically, the town didn't even HAVE any superheroes, even though it had hosted the first superhero to ever arrive upon the earth. There was still reminisces left of the battle, which would explain a large tear in the ground.  
They're friends, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy had left to go eat some supper, but Robin and Starfire decided to stay with what was left of Cardiac until the authorities would arrive. It was a nice, quite bonding time for the two best friends.

"I wish to catch one of these fish." Starfire blinked innocently, and Robin grinned. He hopped off the plaque and walked the short distance to her figure.  
"Another mouth to feed, I 'spose?" Robin joked, and Starfire silently chortled.  
"But I do not have a device to catch one." Starfire stated as she stood up, coming rather close to Robin, which caught him a little off guard.  
"I guess we can go find a cup or something." Robin said. Starfire grinned and took him by the wrist to lead him around the sidewalk, which curved through the whole park.  
Robin and Starfire sat on the colorful teeter-totter after thirty minutes or so of searching throughout the park, but coming up with nothing.  
"For once, I'm not grateful that no one has littered." Robin said, pushing up mindlessly, and Starfire soon catching on.  
"Perhaps there is one in the can of trash?" Starfire asked.  
"You sure you want to check _there?_" Robin grimaced.  
"At the top, of course." Starfire rolled her eyes and got off the teeter-totter and making Robin fall down formidably fast. Robin got off the sandy ground, of which he fell onto, and followed Starfire to the nearest trashcan.

Starfire let out a sharp squeal of pain as a bee stung her palm, and she backed away from the trashcan, and ran right into Robin, whom had a look of worry stricken on his face.  
"What happened?" He integrated.  
"I was stung!" Starfire grimaced as she held up the palm to his face. She sniffed, almost crying from the stinging pain. To her dismay, Robin burst out into laughter, and held his sides as his ribcage began to ache. "You find my pain amusing?" Starfire gritted her teeth ignorantly.  
"No, of course not!" Robin cried, ceasing his laughter, "It's just that, the smallest wounds that you have seem to hurt more than the ones in battle." Robin stated, and Starfire frowned, and then looked down at her feet, as if finding them more interesting than he. He blinked in puzzlement, and then realized what she was thinking of by this comment.

Starfire glanced up at Robin, who had moved closer to her. She could tell by the look on his face that he knew what she was thinking…all those times that he wounded her, the little wounds, hurt more than any wound she had received in battle.  
She looked away as if in shame, she should not think of such things. Robin was a friend that she did not deserve, at least, that what she thought. She was not worthy of his kindness, it was worthy of a much better friend, one who wouldn't leave him like the many times she had been so close to doing.  
Starfire noticed the shadows changing, the dark fighting against the light, and ultimately winning. She looked over to the western horizon; avoiding Robin's stare, and saw a small star, the first star. She could feel Robin take her hands in his, but ignored it. Why did he do such a thing, anyway? Should he not be holding _Raven's _hands instead? The thought made her breath hitch painfully in her throat.  
Of course Robin liked Raven more than she, right? They were so much in common, and he would eagerly go help Raven instead of her. Remembering the end of the world was painful as it was, especially to think that Robin left to find Raven, not help her…but they held a special bond, and she could never get quite as close to Robin as Raven could.  
Jealousy seemed to be a common emotion that Starfire was recently feeling. _I am so selfish. _She would think to push down the green monster that popped up more than she would have liked. There she was, again, thinking of the hug Raven and Robin had shared. Robin and she had hugged many times before, but she had _never _seen him smile like that when he hugged her! What did it matter anyway; Raven and Robin were perfect for each other, weren't they? Bother the many times Cyborg had made fun of her and Robin, and bother all their hugs!  
How often one forgets the good in things when they can only think of the bad. Had Starfire forgotten to mention all the times that Robin had caught her, not Raven? Had she forgotten to think of the way her friends would go on and on how they should "get together"? Of course she had, and the uncomfortable silence waded on as she pondered on these jealous rants.

"Star?" Robin whispered into her ear, shaking her shoulders to jerk her out of her head.  
"Hm?" Starfire asked innocently enough, she hadn't noticed that her eyes were brimming with tears, pathetic tears in fact, but Robin didn't think them so.  
"You're crying." Robin could have slapped himself from the extremely _blunt_ comment. Starfire blinked, and tears slowly came down her cheeks. She flushed and quickly turned from him, whipping the tears away. To her surprise, Robin gently turned her to face him, and just as gently, as if she would shatter like glass, pulled her hand toward him.  
"What are you…?" Starfire trailed off as he took off his right glove.  
"Hold still," Robin informed, and Starfire quietly complied. He pulled out a bird-a-rang and carefully nicked off albeit of dry skin to get to the stinger. Starfire bit her tongue from the slight pain and watched as the smallest trickle of blood ran down her palm, but Robin whipped it away. Robin carefully pulled it out and tossed it to the side. "It got what it deserved, I think. When bees loose their stingers, they die."  
"They do?" Starfire was suddenly in a state of hysteria, "May we find it and nurse it back to health?" She ran around the area, looking for the body, but Robin pulled her to a stop with a bemused expression.  
"I don't think it's still alive, Star. Besides, it had no business biting you." Robin immediately regretted what he said, because Starfire's lip and stubby brow twitched.  
"I intruded the territory, it had every business to attack me." She argued and, surprisingly, Robin smiled. He could never fathom her innocence, her pure mind and heart. After fighting crime for so long, her heart remained pure, unlike his tainted heart. Just as she, he thought he did not deserve the other.  
"Robin…" Starfire said after another uncomfortable silence. "You are still holding my hand." She told him quietly.  
"Oh," Robin quickly let go of her hand, and thanked the darkness that hided his blush, mostly. Without another word, Starfire went the equipment and sat in the swing, and started to swing. Robin stared after her wordless actions, but did not follow, just watched.  
Starfire looked to the sky as she went forward, her feet not daring to touch the ground. The moons silken rays touched her, making her glow in a radiance that differed from the sun's golden light. Her eyes reflected the sky like clear mirrors. The stars shined, enthusing her name to be fit upon her personality, and her looks. She truly did shine like the stars, and her past was like the darkness of the sky, but no matter how dark it got, she triumphed and showed her shining personality to the world.

Starfire heard a creaking noise beside her, and glanced over at Robin, who was swinging with her. She pulled harder, as if trying to run from him, but he'd always change his pace to match her own. She groaned as she pulled harder, finally getting away from him…but he snatched her chain to steady her. Starfire looked over at him and saw that look on his face…it was strained, like if he couldn't keep up with her, he would loose her forever.  
"Do you trust me?" Robin's question caught Starfire off guard, but nonetheless, she nodded. Starfire cried out as he shoved her out of her swing, but before she could even fall, he caught her hand.  
The seconds that it took for him to pull her into his own swing were deathly silent. Starfire's breath hitched in her throat as he yanked her up into his lap, and her eyes widened as he kissed her on the lips, almost as if he would loose her any moment.  
Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, but did not kiss back; she feared that he would pull back if she did. She didn't understand what was happening, why was he kissing _her_?  
Robin stupidly wrapped his arms around Starfire in turn, and fell out of the swing, dragging Starfire with him. Luckily, the swing had slowed and came to the ground at almost a halt. But that still didn't stop the stinging pain from his shoulder blades as he took a brunt of the fall.  
Starfire silently pulled away and opened her eyes slowly, to look down at his slightly drowsed ones.  
"W-why?" Starfire stuttered like an imbecile.  
"Wha-?" Robin said dumbly, pulling her in for another kiss, but she pulled away.  
"Why did you…kiss me?" Starfire asked timidly, and started to sit up, but Robin would not allow it.  
"You're…rejecting me…" Robin came to the awful realization of this. How could he have EVER assumed that someone so perfect, so wonderful would ever accept a jerk like himself? He pulled up into a sitting position and rubbed his now throbbing head.  
Starfire's eyes slacked as she pulled herself up his torso with his shoulders, then her head tilted to the side, and she fully closed her eyes. Robin jumped slightly as her lips softly connected with his own in a soft, innocent kiss.

"I accept you _fully._" Starfire stated as they parted ever so slowly.  
"And I you." Robin rested his forehead against her own and closed his eyes, and she followed his example, but just as they began to relax…

"DUDE. I AM SO FULL!" Beast Boy cried for the whole town to hear.  
"Yeah, that ribs were WAY meaty! And…" Cyborg trailed off as the three stumbled upon Robin and Starfire. Cyborg gawked, Beast Boy sniggered, and Raven just…_stared. _"O-o-ooooo…didn't mean to _interrupt _anything!" Cyborg cried and burst out laughing.  
"You have ten seconds." Robin growled, standing up with his hands clenched at his sides. And everyone, with the exception of Starfire, ran as quickly as they could from his impending fury.

----------------------------

_Pretty short, I know. –shrugs- Aw well! Hope you liked it n' stuff…! It was MEANT to be abstract, by the way… _

What happened to the authorities? Good question…

Reviews would be nice. :o


	2. AN, RR, and Sneak Preview

_Wow, I had SO many responses in so little time that I just HAD to make a chapter of Author Notes and Review Replies. I know it's against the rules, so I'm going to add a little tad bit of the Prologue of my Inuyasha/Teen Titans fanfiction. It won't be much, only a few paragraphs or so…so think of it as a…trailer? I'll also include a plot summary, which will probably change over time.  
If you do not like Inuyasha, please do skip ahead. _

The fanfiction may or may not be posted after the original Teen Titans: Tokyo. The direct to DVD video that will soon be coming out! I wish to know when, though.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Summary: Rewrite of the Teen Titans: Tokyo movie.  
The Titans take a vacation to Japan, and they stumble upon an ad that states that there is a tour of the Higarashi shrine, so, they decide to learn more about the culture and take the free tour. By accident, the fifteen-year-old girl, Kagome, dropped a shard of the Shikon no Tama! Starfire finds this shard, and then stumbles upon the well!  
_Another reincarnation of a Priestess? From out of this world! When the Teen Titans, an American super hero team, arrive in Feudal Japan, this raises confusion among the Inuyasha gang. But what is more confusing; a beautiful lady has been traveling from village to village, and picks out a man…then he soon disappears mysteriously. Before anyone can solve the mysteries, the lady leaves, and left behind her is mayhem and destruction. How can these stories fit in with the one named Robin, and what is Raven hiding?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_Teen Titans: Tokyo  
Chapter: Prologue-The Snow Bride  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, and partially of this plot. I also do not own the Japanese legend that is used. I do not own Minokichi and Mosaku  
Dedication: SushiChica, for being one of my closer friends, and for being a very talented authoress. If you haven't read her stories, I suggest you do now.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Minokichi looked over the area from the tall hill. Below him lay a village, lake, and forest. He glanced at the man beside him, whose bamboo hat was pulled down so low, his dark eyes were concealed in a vial of shadow.  
"Apprentice." Mosaku glanced at the young man, whose attention was immediately caught.  
"Yes?" Minokichi asked with a straightened back, his own bamboo hat bouncing slightly on his back.  
"Let us continue on, we must reach the other side of the lake." Mosaku reminded.  
"Of course!" Minokichi cried eagerly, and Mosaku smirked at him, then started down the hill. "Sotte, sotte!" Minokichi called to the horse that stood behind him, and it followed along him, even without a halter. _

"You were always good with animals, Minokichi-sama." Mosaku commented as he watched the obedient horse follow without running off.  
"My many thanks." Minokichi bowed respectively for a moment, but walked along his master. Mosaku smiled and looked ahead, his smile broadening as they came closer to the village, but then he frowned as he saw that the sun was dropping elegantly behind the horizon.  
"It is getting dark, I wonder if the ferry will be opened…" Mosaku commented as they entered the village. There was hardly anyone out in the streets, and the dust was limited, unlike how it was during the day. All that could be heard was the click and clopping from the men's sandals and the horse's hooves.  
Minokichi glanced at the horse, which was dubbed Sora, which meant sky, for it's pearly white hide, which reminded most of clouds in the sky.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Sorry to say, but that's all I'll be giving out, just to "abide", partially, by the rules. Hah, I probably broke a lot of the rules in my time here in fan fiction (which has only been a year…add a few weeks or two). The two characters introduced are not mine, and will only be used in the prologue, but will probably be mentioned throughout the fan fiction.  
The plot is coming bit by bit, but isn't structured all too well. So…I guess I'll just let my fingers do the thinkin', like usual.

FINNALLY. Let us get to the Review Replies, shall we? If you have read the recent Review Replies in Forced to Learn, you'll be used to how it works, but if you haven't…it's rather easy to catch on to, easier than learning how to subtract integers… It is changed, though, due to recent bolding problems I've been having. So no more bolding for me, it's being such an…arse.

Lelila: O..very sweet. I love your Robin/Star stuff. You're a very good writer for the most part; but I must point out one thing: it's their, not they're (their friends). It's a pet peeve of mine, and you're far from the only guilty party, but you're such a good writer over all that it seems a shame to mar it with such a simple mistake. Remember, if you can replace it with they are, then it should be they're, if not, it should be their. And there refers to a place.

Keep up the good work!  
I have the same exact pet peeve. (: You have to keep in mind, I was writing this story around twelve to two A.M, which I always stupidly do. So, many typos were in this fanfiction, and it tweaks me so. I probably should edit this someday or another. Rofl. People seem to come close to strangiling me when I correct them on 'they're' and 'their' all the time. And when I say all the time, I mean all the time. D  
Dah, thank you for the review. Inspired me for this Author Note's chapter. 3

_RobxSF Luver147895623: it was good! p.s i live in the same city as you. i know were mountain view park is. :) just letting u know! i live like 15 min. away.  
_Whoa, didn't see that coming. That's so awesome. :P I live, like, two minutes away from the park. Yeah, extremely close.  
Guy from school: On the field trip, can we get our food from McDonalds and eat at Mountain View Park?  
Idiot, McDonalds is WAY far away…;;  
Thank you for the review! Wouldn't that be odd if we meet up? O-o''

_daimajin 5: __"Starfire looked to the sky as she went forward, her feet not daring to touch the ground. The moons silken rays touched her, making her glow in a radiance that differed from the sun's golden light. Her eyes reflected the sky like clear mirrors. The stars shined, enthusing her name to be fit upon her personality, and her looks. She truly did shine like the stars, and her past was like the darkness of the sky, but no matter how dark it got, she triumphed and showed her shining personality to the world." _

Wow. That was incredible. The way you write is hypnotizing and beautiful. The story was simple, yet sophisticated. It was both a simple kiss and a complicated swirl of surreal emotion.  
All in a very sweet little tale to make the reader get that warm and fuzzy feeling. Too bad Starfire didn't eat Robin!  
Great Work  
Eeee, thanks! This review makes me feel all warm and fuzzy! I can't describe how good I felt after reading it! _  
_Wish I could say something more than thanking you a hundred times over…

_XStarfirexRobinxo: It waz so cute i loved it i am a big fan of starfire and robin as you can tell by mt name, but i loved it  
P.S. I am overly obsessed with robin lol _

Jessie

Thanks, and I can defiantly tell. Thanks for reviewing my stories!

_starsweetie: __aw that was supercute! i loved that story! -_

Thankyou! 3

_Kristy: __that was an amazing story good job i do hope u continue_  
Does ANYONE read my Author Note's? This isn't to be continued, but thanks anyway!

_tigerchic2121: That was really good!  
_Thank you!

_starbolt: cute and sweet.  
_Just like me!…not!

_billie-joe-robin-goodness: __I love ur story, described it well and well thought out! I love it!_  
It actually wasn't all that well thought out, it's just what…floats your fingers.

_Yessika: __so is that the end?I hope not! Well i love this chappter is soo cute...and for raven and BB you better couple them together!Ok?Update soon!-Yessika_  
Yes…it should be the end, but you never know what I might come up with next…

_bananafritz: __aw thats cute!_  
Thank you! Did I mention that I CAN NOT spell banana?

_sexylilsis: It was a very sweet story!Except...the fact that  
the other Titans came right at the damn good part!  
(Cyborg is a basterd!)  
Later,  
Sexylilsis__  
_I know, the Titans just get in the way. They should make the show to just revolve around Starfire and Robin! Just kidding…;;

_neveragainember: __haha thats pretty funy, but cute! i hope you make more of them._  
Thanks, but when you say 'them'…? What is 'them'…?

_RobinandStarfirefan: __Its funny. Great story. Keep it up._  
Many gratitude's, my newfound friend! And I shall try to… 'keep it up'!  
-Starfire—spazz-

_Illegally Blonde: That was so cute!  
_Kawii! 333  
_InkBlotted Chakra: Aww, it was sweet. Loved it.  
_DUDES. Sorry, thanks!

_Sasscreech: Good job. YAY you're gonna update forced to learn soon! I liked this oneshot. Sort of different... I don't know how but it just seems seperate from all the other stories I've read. I wish more were like this but I doubt any will achieve what this did. I'm sounding kinda weird but I hope you understand what I meant. Great job on this.  
_I kind of understand what you say. But I bet you can't understand this: What's the point of existence if there's no benefit of the doubt?  
I'll give you your choice of candy if you can interrupt it, and a dedication. D You know, if you read this.

_---END REVIEW REPLIES--- _

DUDE. SASSCREECH, IF YOU DIDN'T READ YOUR REVIEW REPLY, GO BACK AND READ IT! Unless you don't want a delicious piece of candyyyyy.

Hope you reviewers and readers enjoyed this last little note. I probably won't continue this, unless it's a series. Another sneak peek: I might make Shattered a mini-series, since there are many plot holes to be filled. If you haven't read it, I suggest you read it now, because I said so.

Does anyone like Green Day? I've suddenly developed an interest in them, along with Simple Plan. I should get one of their albums, as long as I can get the Inuyasha soundtracks, also. My birthday is around the corner…and so is Christmas. December 2nd! WOOT. :3333

I guess that's it. But I'm going to leave in glory…by leaving a poem that I wrote…because I kind of like it, and that's a rare thing to say, considering that I hate most of ALL my work.

Nature's Torment

How can the leaves fall,  
While I'm still chained  
To your stem?  
How can the flowers bloom,  
While I still remain the bud?  
How can the river flow,  
While I stand still, waiting?  
How can you walk away,  
While my budding love  
Is chained to you,  
And you let my awaiting love  
Stand still...?

Fin. See you next time, homies!


End file.
